Cheater
by likestarlight
Summary: Nina starts dating Jerome after Fabain breaks her heart. What she doesn't know is that Jerome is cheating on her, and Joy threated Fabian using Nina's life. Fabian wants Nina back, and he sings a song at the Talent Show to show that he still loves her. Rated T for language and pregnancy.


**This story will be told ENTIRELY in Fabians POV. He is a bit OOC, at the end-ish. Hope everyone likes. Basically Fabina, like Fabian is trying to help her realize what Jerome is doing. Disclaimer: I only own the plot, and my OC, Dana. Based her off my cousin, but not what I call her. She is not like that at all. And my obsession to Nutella. THAT IS ALL.**

Fabians POV:  
I can't believe she is going out with Jerome. Why him? It should be me. Joy made me break up with her. She threatened to kill Nina if I didn't, and go out with her. So, I did, because I pretty much love Nina. I did it to save her life. Only, Nina didn't know this about Jerome. He is cheating on her with Dana from Chemistry. Dana, she is pretty much a slut. That's what Nina calls her. Yea, Dana knows they are dating, but that doesn't stop her. When I was still dating Nina, she even flirted with me. She has long dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and freckles. I admit, she is pretty, but not even close to Nina.

"Hi Fabes" Joy says, pulling me out of my thoughts

"Joy, we need to talk" I told her

"About what?"

"Our relationship. I did it to save Nina, but since she is dating Jerome, it doesn't count. We are over" I said, then got up. I walked to my room.

"It's 10 o'clock. You have five minutes..."

I sighed, and got in my pajamas. Eddie came in eating a hoagie, or whatever.  
"So, what's up with Nina? I heard Joy threatened her" he said in between chewing

"How did you know?" I asked him

"I heard you talking to Joy in the common room. I was kind of in the kitchen, making this" he said, gesturing to his sandwich.

"Oh. And, yes. Nina doesn't know how much I love her"

"Ah. Okay. I can make dad do a talent show, and you can sing to her" Eddie offered. I was surprised and confused. Why is he helping me?

"Okay. Why are you helping me?" I asked him

"Because, I care about Nina, also. I kind of have to protect her"

"I forgot about that... Oh, well, thanks. Good Night" I said, turning off the light.

"Good night" he said, and climbed in bed. I fell asleep.

*NEXT DAY*

I got up and walked to the bathroom. I heard Jerome talking into his phone, in the kitchen.

"Yea, Dana." he stopped to listen. "What? Your pregnant?" he said  
Jerome got a girl pregnant? Wow. Smart person.

"Jerome, I'm coming!" I heard Nina say, coming down the stairs.  
He quickly hung up, and pretended to be eating. "Hello, Nina"

"Hey!" she said. I came out of the bathroom to see them kissing. I turned away and went into my room to change. Eddie was still asleep when I left. When I went out to breakfast, Nina and Jerome were there. I sat down and said "Good Morning"

"Hi, Fabian" Nina said, glancing at me  
"Hello, Fabian" Jerome said  
They both got up, and left. I left soon after them. When I got to school, there was a sign up for "Talent Show Signups- next Friday''  
Wow, Eddie works fast. I put my name on the list, and I walked off. This was going to be a long week.

*SKIP FORWARD 8 DAYS TO THE TALENT SHOW, NIGHT OF IT*

Nina ran downstairs crying, right before we all left. She ran right to Amber.

"Nina, what's wrong?" I asked her. I was one of her friends, after all.  
"Jerome... Dana... Pregnant" she cried. She sobbed into Amber's shoulder.  
Amber nodded. "You finally realized the truth, huh?" Amber asked Nina  
Nina just nodded, I think. It was a little hard to tell. Jerome came down the stairs, looking shocked. I went up and punched him.

"Jerome, why did you have to do that? DON'T YOU THINK I HURT HER ENOUGH? AND I DIDN'T EVEN MEAN TOO!" I screamed

Nina turned to look at me. "What?" She asked  
I went up to her and said "I didn't mean to hurt you. Joy made me"  
She just looked me straight in the eyes. Then she slapped me. "Don't play me for a fool!" And she took Amber's arm, and ran out.  
I just stood there, looking shocked. How did she not believe me? Time to put my plan into action.

*TALENT SHOW*

"Here is Fabian Rutter, singing a cover of "More Than This" by One Direction!" Eddie announced. He was the host.

I walked up to the microphone, and started speaking.  
"Hi, I would like to dedicate this to my 'friends' Nina and Jerome" I said, before I started playing the guitar and singing

_I'm broken  
Do you hear me  
I'm blinded  
Cause you are everything I see  
I'm dancing, alone_

I'm praying

That your heart will just turn around

_And as I walk up to your door_

My eye turns to face the floor

Cause I can't look you in the eyes and say

_When he opens his arms_

And holds you close tonight

It just won't feel right

Cause I can love you more than this, yeah

When he lays you down, I might just die inside

It just don't feel right

Cause I can love you more than this

Can love you more than this

_If I'm louder_

Would you see me?

Would you lay down in my arms and rescue me?

Cause we are, the same

You saved me, when you leave its gone again

And then I see you on the street

In his arms, I get weak

My body falls I'm on my knees

Praying

_When he opens his arms_

And holds you close tonight

It just won't feel right

Cause I can love you more than this, yeah

When he lays you down, I might just die inside

It just don't feel right

Cause I can love you more than this

_I've never had the words to say_

But now I'm asking you to stay

For a little while inside my arms

And as you close your eyes tonight

I pray that you will see the light

That's shining from the stars above

_When he opens his arms_

And holds you close tonight

It just won't feel right

Cause I can love you more than this

Cause I can love you more than this

_When he lays you I might just die inside_

It just don't feel right

Cause I can love you more than this, yeah

_When he opens his arms_

And holds you close tonight

It just won't feel right

Cause I can love you more than this

_When he lays you, I might just die inside  
It just don't feel right_

Cause I can love you more than this

Can love you more than this

I ended, and everyone clapped. Once it died down, Eddie started talking again.

"Here is Nina Martin, singing a cover of Tell Me A Lie, also by One Direction

She walked up, and took the stage. She started talking. "Hi, guys. I would like to dedicate this song to my now ex-boyfriend Jerome, and Fabian, this is for you, also" she said. I almost started crying. The music started.

_Can't ever get it right  
No matter how hard I try  
And I've tried  
Well, I put up a good fight  
But your words cut like knives_

And I'm tired

As you break my heart again this time

_Tell me I'm a screwed up mess_

That I never listen, listen

Tell me you don't want my kiss

That you need your distance, distance

Tell me anything but don't you say he's what you're missing baby

If he's the reason that you're leaving me tonight

Spare me what you think and

Tell me a lie

_Well you're the charming type_

That little twinkle in your eye

Gets me every time

And well there must have been a time

I was the reason for that smile

So keep in mind

As you take what's left of you and I

_Tell me I'm a screwed up mess_

That I never listen, listen

Tell me you don't want my kiss

That you need your distance, distance

Tell me anything but don't you say he's what you're missing baby

If he's the reason that you're leaving me tonight

Spare me what you think and  
Tell me a lie

_Tell me a lie... Tell me a lie... Tell me a lie..._

_Tell me I'm a screwed up mess_

That I never listen, listen

Tell me you don't want my kiss

That you need your distance, distance

Tell me anything but don't you say he's what you're missing baby

If he's the reason that you're leaving me tonight

Spare me what you think and

Tell me a lie

_Tell me a lie... Tell me a lie... Tell me a lie..._

_Tell me a lie_

She finishes, and we all clap. She sits back down. I walk over to her.  
"Nina, can we talk?" I asked her. She looked hesitatant, but she took my hand. I led her outside.  
"Nina, I am so, so, so sorry. Jerome has been cheating on you the entire time. Joy threatened me with your life. Will you ever forgive me?" I asked her.

She looked down, and then did something surprising. She kissed me. I kissed back, and she said "Does this answer your question?"

**The best part is that I don't even like One Direction, only 3 songs off their album, and these are 2 of them. Hope you enojoyed! BOOMBA!**


End file.
